Dancing In The Dark
by XSiriusIsTheBestX
Summary: It is 1882 and King Orion Black is in need of a personal servant for his disobedient son, Sirius Black. When Iris Hewson is given the job, she finds it extremely difficult to talk him into marrying the Scottish Rose & not falling in love with him herself.
1. An Angel On Earth

~Dancing In The Dark~

_You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark  
-_Bruce Springsteen

She was placed on the window sill of her new room, looking out into the sun rise. The leaves were dancing to the whispering wind, the early morning birds chirping and creating a tune that was not all together unpleasant. A white, juvenile bird swooped down to where she was and settled herself warmly on her lap, cooing. She smiled and softly stroked his head with her finger.

From where she was, she was able to see the entire Kingdom. King Orion Black had made sure that his towers were higher than the tallest tree. She looked down and her eyes met the large lake, that was reflecting the orange and pink sky.

Just below her room, was a bed of Irises. Irises of all sorts of colours, ranging from pure white to royal purple. She was glad that they were there. If by coincidence or if the staff had planted them to please and welcome her, she did not know.

For Iris was also her name.

Iris had been told that her mother and father had died before she could even walk. She was bought by an old merchant who with his wife, brought her up nicely, giving her an education and lots of love. Mr and Mrs Jagger had never failed to make her happy.

She had also been told that she was named after the flower, Iris because they were her mother's favourite flowers. Her middle name was Teresa, her mother's name and her last name was Hewson, her father's last name.

It was told to her that she had inherited her mother's good looks. Iris had hair as black as coal, that went past her shoulders, reaching just until above her chest. Accompanying her hair, she had a flick that rested on her forehead smoothly. She was as pale and white as snow, absolutely no colour in her cheeks. She had chocolate brown eyes that were framed with thick eye lashes, and her body was slim. She had absolutely no curves, and that was considered a very big disadvantage in the times they were in, since curves were what gets the men going.

Iris sighed and pushed back her hair, watching two butter flies flutter all over the massive garden and over the stables. After Mr Jagger passed away, Iris was forced to get a job. After hearing that the Royal Staff of King Orion were looking for a maid, she applied immediately and got her answer in a few days.

She was going to be the maid of their youngest son and heir to the throne, Sirius Black. It was rumored that all maids ran away after just a week because he was very hard to put up with. But Iris was sure she would survive. Any way, she had to. Mrs Jagger needed the money.

Iris looked around her room. It was quite fancy and grand for a maid's room but she was told that this tower was originally used for the guests. But then Orion Black was showered with money and he built grander and better towers, rooms and courts for him and his guests. So this very tower was given to the slaves.

The ceiling had been painted. The artist had painted the sky and many angels, who looked like the God Of Love, Cupid, for they carried arrows and had wings. The sky was orange, pink and red which meant that the artist must have imagined a sun rise or a sun set.

In the corner of the room, there was her bed. It was a queen sized bed, with soft bedding and fluffy pillows. It was a beautiful change from the floor she used to sleep on with just a thin blanket, back at the Jagger's hut. There was a desk in the corner, with a quill, a pot of ink and a few pieces of parchment. There was a fire place and an armchair next to it, with a small shelf for her tattered and old collection of books. On the side, was her wardrobe. And in that wardrobe, there were five dresses of exactly the same kind. They were her uniform.

She had the room at the top of the tower, and obviously that had great advantages. She could see the entire Kingdom and she had her own personal balcony. But there was also the massive disadvantage of having to climb one hundred and three steps every day.

But for all of it, she was grateful. Even if she was a slave in the Castle of the Great King, Orion Black, she was living the life of a queen compared to the life she lived at the Jagger's and on the streets.

As soon as the clock strikes six A. M, Iris rose from her window sill, cupping her hands which still held the juvenile, white bird in them. She held her hands out of the window and the bird flew away, cooing happily. She wished that she was a bird like it. Such freedom, such a carefree manner...life would be so much easier.

Iris smiled and went back into her room. Opening the wooden cupboard, she took out one of the dresses. She slipped out of her white, flimsy night gown and covered her body with the black dress. The hem of the dress reached her knees, and her sleeves reached her elbows. The collar and cuffs were made of black silk and so was the bow that fastened the dress. She pulled on the black, net stockings and the black shoes. Maids were not allowed to have their hair open in front of any one so she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. The flick on her forehead remained where it was, for it was useless trying to get it pinned to her head.

Iris looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exactly like those posh maids that King's and Noble Men had in their houses. She chuckled at herself and plunged her hands into the pockets of her black apron and went downstairs to the Slave's lounge, where they were to meet Marlene, head of the servants.

She went down the hundred steps merrily and skipped in to the lounge. All the servants were gathered together and were munching on their breakfast. Iris made her self a cup of tea and sipped it quietly, as she read a news paper article about Sirius Black.

"I was never really a fan of tea, myself," some one said behind her back. Iris turned her head and saw Will. She had made friends with him last night and she must say, she thought him an excellent chap. Full of wit and very modest...

"Really?" Iris asked, surprised, "I can't get myself out of bed without having a cuppa. It warms you on the inside, you know." She took a sip and smiled as the liquid made it's way through her body, warming it.

Will chuckled, "coffee does the same, you know. And it makes you alert. I think you'll need to be alert today, don't you? It's your first say after all! So, tell me...afraid or excited to meet the great Sirius Black?"

Iris bit her lip, "not sure. He can't be _that_ bad, can he?"

"I've heard that mostly the maids run away because he's too charming and they're tempted by his good looks," Will told her, "and some say that it's because the Queen makes the maids try to make Sirius Black give in to marrying the Scottish rose. And if they fail, she says she'll cut their heads off."

"The Scottish Rose?" Iris asked, puzzled.

"Oh, dear, you haven't heard of her, have you?" Will asked, "well, when Sirius Black was born, a treaty was signed between Orion and the King of Scotland saying that Sirius and the Scottish King's daughter, Rose were to be married as soon as Sirius turned twenty one. Now, Sirius Black has grown up to be one hell of a disobedient son. He's done quite a lot of crazy things, mind you. And he's not signing the papers which will make his marriage to the Scottish Rose final. It's causing quite a lot of havoc in the house."

"Why doesn't he want to marry her, Will?" Iris asked curiously.

"I have no clue and I can't understand why he doesn't want to, for the Scottish Rose has been named the most beautiful woman on the planet," Will said importantly, "she's gorgeous. Lips as red as a rose, hair as brown as -"

"Maybe he's just looking for true love," Iris said as she finished her tea.

"Come off it!" Will laughed, "Oh, Iris! Do you really think men want true love? Only women go looking for it! All men like Sirius Black want is sex and a woman to have on his arm so he can show her off to the world."

"No, that -"

"Listen to me, all royal servants of Orion Black!" Marlene cried. All the slaves turned their heads towards her and she continued, "the Royal Family of Scotland, along with the Scottish Rose comes to meet Prince Sirius today. The Castle must be spotless and the gardens must be luscious. I trust that all of you will be able to make me proud! Now, go! Off to your work! And Iris, maid of Sirius Black, come before me!"

Iris got off her seat and smoothed her dress. Will gave her good luck and she thanked him before making his way towards Marlene, "okay, Iris, listen to me. Sirius Black is very reluctant to meet with the family of Scotland. It is up to you to get him dressed and to the court by twelve, do you hear me?"

"I - I have to get him d - dressed?" Iris stuttered. Marlene ignored her and glanced at her watch.

"It is seven o clock and it is your duty to wake him up as soon as the clock strikes eight! You must get him out of bed and make sure that he presents himself nicely in front of the Scottish family."

"B - but -" Iris was about to protest but Marlene walked away and out of the servant tower. Iris gulped and sank into the chair.

***

Iris stood in front of the grand door to Sirius Black's room. The door had interesting carvings etched on it, that Iris could just stare at all day long. But five minutes had already passed since the clock striked eight and if Marlene ever found out that she had wasted precious time just staring at a door, she would be furious with her.

Iris curled her fingers around the handle made out of pure gold and pushed the door open just a little. She squeezed into the dark room, and her eyes widened a bit and her lips parted in shock.

It was a huge, circular room. There were jewels on the walls and the ceiling was painted. It was much more imaginative than the ceiling in her own room. There were dragons and knights in armour and dungeons...all very creative and well painted. There was a large bed, with a canopy on top made out of some very special Italian red cloth. Half of the circular wall in the room was covered with shelves and shelves of books. There was a desk like hers, only grander and prettier, and the balcony had it's own pond and a small garden. It was a beautiful chamber.

Iris looked over at the bed and saw his body entangled with the sheets. She went over to the windows and drew back the curtains, allowing the crisp and fresh sunshine to enter the room. She walked back to the bed, careful not to make a noise.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw him for the very first time.

She could have sworn that a face like that would have been carved out by every single angel in heaven. Such beauty she had never come across, in her entire life. His black hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance, his lips were perfectly curved, matching each other greatly. His complexion was pale and his skin was smooth, his jaw pronounced. His eye lids were closed and she had no way to know what the colour of his eyes were.

With such a face...forget the Scottish Rose, even an angel carved out by the Lord's hands himself would fall at his feet! Her mouth had suddenly become dry and she swallowed. She began to scold herself for thinking inappropriately about her master.

She cleared her throat, "Sire?"

He didn't respond but grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head, shielding his face from the world. Iris couldn't see his angel like face any more and that seemed to greatly disturb her. She could just stare at his face for days and not get bored.

"Your Highness, you need to get dressed and join your parents and brother for breakfast," Iris said, her voice soft and weak. Sirius groaned and mumbled something that Iris had difficulty understanding.

"Please wake up, Sire," Iris said in a frustrated tone. He groaned and lifted the pillow off his face. Pushing down on the bed, he sat up and rubbed his shoulder. Iris bowed but he said irritably:

"I beg you to not bow before me for I am no greater than any other man on this planet."

Iris was taken aback. The Great Sirius Black wasn't supposed to ask slaves to not bow before him! He was supposed to be arrogant and selfish...so why was he so different from all the stories that roamed the town?

When he looked up, Iris saw that he had gorgeous, gray eyes to die for. They were like pools of silver that she could have drowned in, and wouldn't have complained. Sirius stared back at her and asked, "are you new?"

"First day today, your highness," Iris gave him his robe. Sirius smiled at her and Iris couldn't have believed that there was anything more beautiful than his face melting into a smile like that. Happiness on a face like his, made him seem radiant. Better than the shining sun.

"My name is Sirius, _not_ your highness. So please refrain from calling me anything but Sirius," he said as he stood up and slipped his arms into the robe that Iris was helping him into. When he turned around, he was surprised by the look on her face.

"I am nothing but a poor servant, Sire. I have no right to address you in such an informal way," Iris smiled sadly.

Sirius smiled warmly, "I am no better than you. Just because I was born into an_ insufferable _family, it doesn't mean you can't address me by my first name."

Iris said nothing as she made his bed. Sirius went into the grand bathroom and came out, dressed in black trousers and a loose, white shirt whose sleeves were rolled up. He was wearing riding boots, and his hair was a mess. Iris bit her lip. How was she supposed to tell him to comb it for the Scottish rose?

"What is your name, madam?" Sirius asked as she smoothed out the covers. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt carefully, watching Iris with curious eyes that melted her heart.

Iris chewed down on her lip, "I am not sure if I am allowed to tell you, Sire."

Sirius began to laugh, "my name is _Sirius_. And you can tell me."

Iris smiled, "well, if you must know, my name is Iris. Iris Hewson."

"Iris," a slow smile spread across his face as he said her name. He offered his hand and when Iris slipped her hand in to his, she felt a jolt of electricity that went all the way through her veins and made her heart beat furiously, "I'm glad to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you as well, sire," Iris smiled.

Sirius sighed, "my name is Sirius."

"Forgive me," Iris bit her lip.

"No need to apologize!" Sirius said quickly. He bent down and brushed her hand with his lips like a gentleman and walked out of his chamber. Iris stared after him and then back at her own pale, white hand. She brushed it with her fingers, wondering if she had imagined the last part.

How in the name of all that's Holy could _any one_ call him arrogant and selfish when his personality and manners were as beautiful as his angel like face?

* * *

Yes, a NEW story. LOL. My mind is sort of buzzing these days and I really felt like writing a sappy, full of fluff, proper story set back in the 19th century. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I promise that the story gets far better as we go forward.

I assure you that I will NOT forget When The Stars Go Blue, or November Rain. For those who are in the dark, those are the names of my other stories.

May I get five reviews before I update? I have no idea why I'm being so proper. Maybe it's because of the story. LOL. My parents want to know whats wrong with me.

SO! Five reviews, please? And PLEASE keep on reading! The story gets much better as we go along. I promise!

-XSiriusIsTheBestX


	2. Stuck In A Moment

_You got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
-_Bono

"Sirius - darling, do come and eat some breakfast!" his mother said with a smile. A fake smile. Sirius knew how much she wanted to scream and yell at him, but she was going to control herself today so that she could convince him into being nice to the stupid, oh - so - royal Scottish family.

"I'm not hungry, mother. I would prefer to ride the new horse with James right now. If you'll excuse me..." Sirius said through gritted teeth. His mother looked like she was about to protest, but then thought it better not to. Sirius smirked with victory and grabbed a waffle on his way out.

To get his mind out of the disastrous meeting with the Scottish Rose, Sirius climbed on to his horse and began to ride it all the way to the castle at the end of the very wide field. The castle belonged to the Potters who were great family friends of the Blacks. Sirius was the best of friends with their eldest son, James Potter who he had literally grown up with. James knew him better than he knew himself and all of what he was capable of.

"Hello, Sirius! Up for a ride, eh?" the gate keeper asked him with a grin. Sirius grinned back at Gustave and asked him to send James out. Gustave disappeared and soon came back with James who was already on his horse.

"Hey, Padfoot!" James held his hand up, a grin on his face that was lit up with excitement. Sirius and James used to go riding every morning ever since they were ten and received their first horses. James had nicknamed Sirius Padfoot because his laugh was like a bark and he was extremely fond of dogs.

"Up for a ride?" Sirius grinned back, his mind wandering away from the stupid, royal, Scottish family. James suddenly zoomed off, leaving Sirius quiet a few meters behind. Sirius stared after James in a confused manner.

"I'M GOING TO WIN!" James yelled, grinning from ear to ear. Sirius chuckled and began to ride his trusty horse, who had not yet, lost a single race. He caught up with James in a matter of seconds and soon, they were running through all the fields, the mountains, the gardens...

When both of them reached James' house again, they settled down under the canopy of bright flowers where Gustave brought them refreshing drinks. Soon, their other best friend, Remus Lupin who was the son of a very highly ranked noble man, joined them. Sirius wished that he was the son of a noble man like his friends, and not the son of King Orion. Both James and Remus weren't getting forced to marry someone they barely knew.

"Are you excited about meeting the Scottish Rose, Padfoot?" James asked with a grin.

Sirius let out a surprised sound, "Excited? I would rather spend the day in the pigsty than meet _them_! I don't _want_ to marry this stupid Scottish Rose!"

"But _why_?" Remus asked for the umpteenth time, "she's been given the title of the most beautiful woman on the planet! Imagine your kids, Sirius."

Sirius burst out laughing, "I don't want to think about kids for at least three years. And, I don't care if she's beautiful. I don't want to marry a woman who will spend her years, looking at the mirror and marvelling at her own beauty. There's no depth in a person like the Scottish Rose!"

Remus rubbed his forehead, "Nymphadora is pretty and she doesn't spend her life looking at the mirror."

Remus was engaged to a lovely maiden named Nymphadora Tonks. She was quite a pretty lady, with a heart shaped face and big, round eyes and Remus was already head over heals for her.

"Dora is different! She's got personality and she doesn't think about looks or clothes all day long!" Sirius knew because Nymphadora was related to him and it was because of Sirius that she and Remus met.

James took a sip of the freshly squeezed wine that Gustave had brought for them and asked, "so who _do _you want to marry, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't met any one I took a fancy to."

"Not a single person?" James asked, "not even _one_ fair maiden?"

Sirius thought about it. It was true that none of the countesses or the maidens at all the balls had caught his eye and none of them seemed special to him, whatsoever. But his new maid, Iris had something about her that Sirius found immensly interesting.

"Well...I found some one very interesting today...but only interesting," Sirius said and he laughed when he saw Remus' and James' expression light up with curiosity and eagerness. It was very rare that Sirius ever admitted to actually liking a woman.

"Do you like her?" James asked.

"I told you I only find her interesting!" Sirius said irritably, "and it can't ever happen any way, so just forget about it."

"Why can't it happen?" Remus questioned, his eager expression still intact.

Sirius sighed, "she's a ... maid."

Remus nodded knowingly and James asked, "do you know what her name is?"

Sirius nodded and answered his question, "Iris." As he said her name again, that smile just crept up to his face. He couldn't explain it, but every time he said Iris, something would open up inside him and he would smile like a fool.

Remus and James exchanged an alarmed look.

***

Iris took deep breaths as she stood in front of the doors to Sirius' chamber. Sirius had brought back his two friends, James and Remus who were also attending the banquet for the Scottish Family. Iris was to take the drinks on the tray she was holding to him and her friends and also ask Sirius to change into a suit and comb his very messy hair.

She pushed open the door and slipped through the very little space. Sirius and his two friends were on the balcony, all three of them laughing as Sirius read something from a book. Iris recognized it as a comedy novel that she had read when she was fourteen. She still remembered it, even after five years.

She went on to the balcony and cleared her throat. They all turned around and Iris saw the tall boy, with very untidy hair nudge the sandy haired boy. Both of them grinned at each other and then at Sirius.

"Ah, thank you, Iris," Sirius took two of the glasses of the tray and handed it to his friends, "these fools are James and Remus, my best friends."

Iris bowed, "good afternoon, Master James and Master Remus."

"Oh, no," James said with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Please refrain from calling us anything but James and Remus," Remus said with a smile, "how do you do?"

"Very well, thank you," Iris answered warmly. Then she turned to Sirius and said, "the Queen asked me to ask you to wear your finest suit for the Scottish Rose and to..." she coughed slightly and looked down, blushing scarlet and mumbled, "to comb your hair."

James and Remus burst out laughing and Sirius chuckled, "very well. Iris, could you just pick out any suit from the closet."

"M - me?" Iris stuttered, "forgive me, Sire -"

"Sirius," he groaned.

"Right. Forgive me, but I have no experience with matters like these," Iris said apologetically, "If you leave it up to me, you'll probably end up wearing a green suit with rose coloured shoes."

Sirius, James and Remus laughed and Iris was confused to why they did. Sirius smiled warmly at her and said, "I hope you put together a hideous outfit for me, so that the Royal Family Of Scotland rejects me."

"I shall do no such thing, please!" Iris said, outraged, "the Queen would murder me."

"Same here," Sirius chuckled, "please pick an outfit out, Iris."

Iris sighed, "if you insist, Sire."

"How many times must I tell you? My name is Sirius," Sirius said, irritated. She smiled apologetically and disappeared from the balcony and he heard her step into his massive closet.

"You DO like her!" James said suddenly, when she was out of ear shot.

Sirius stared at James, "why on Earth would you think that?"

Remus chuckled and sipped his drink, "you seem to have some sort of ... connection with her. And she's quite pretty, mind you."

"Very flat, though," James piped up, "no curves at all."

"Wait - wait - I just asked her to pick out an outfit and suddenly, I have a connection?" Sirius chuckled, "honestly, you retards. Why don't you two do something, take a stroll or what ever while I get dressed for the stupid family."

James and Remus shook their heads, chuckling and walked out of his chamber. Sirius finished his drink and placed it on the table carelessly, and walked towards the closet. He slid the doors open and saw Iris standing there, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide as she looked at the rows and rows of clothes all made of special imported cloth.

"You could fit my hut in here," Iris whispered.

Sirius laughed and leaned against the wall, "my mother is a bit of a lunatic. Decided on an out fit yet?"

Iris shook her head and walked forward. Bending down, she took out one of his finest black tuxes. She slid open the door to the closet which contained his ties and pulled out a red one. She handed the clothing pieces to him and asked, "well...what do you think?"

Sirius sighed, "I was hoping you would pick a ridiculous out fit that would frighten the stupid royal family."

Iris chuckled and asked, "shall I prepare your bath?"

"I can do that myself," Sirius said, "thank you for all that you've done, Iris."

"You're welcome," Iris bowed and left the closet.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT BOW BEFORE ME!" She heard him yell. Iris smiled and walked out of the chamber, humming to herself.

***

Sirius, with his family and the Potters, Lupins, Tonks and Evans waited for the Royal Family Of Scotland in the Royal Court. Sirius' mother was extremely pleased with Iris for she had managed to get him to come to the banquet.

James was, as usual, trying to chat up Lily Evans, the daughter of Robert Evans, one of the upper class noble men. She was a bright red head, with vivid green eyes to die for. Too bad for James though because she showed no signs of interest in him.

Remus and Dora were in a corner, talking and discussing their plans for their wedding. Sirius wished he could be like them. Have a future with some one who he _knew_. Remus and Dora were so in love and it was a pleasure to see them together.

Sirius sat with his younger brother, Regulus who kept on asking him why he didn't want to marry the Scottish Rose. No one understood that Sirius didn't want her beauty. He wanted some one he actually knew and loved.

"She's a nightmare, honestly," James collapsed on the chair next to Sirius, "I ask her how do you do, and she tells me to go away!"

"You think Lily's a nightmare? Wait till you see this - ah, here they come."

They heard the Royal Siren and all five families stood up to greet the Scottish Family. First, the King and Queen of Scotland stepped in, dressed in silk and decorated with jewels of all sorts.

"Ah - Orion, it had been so long since I last met you," King Henry said with a smile. He went forward and both him and Orion embraced. Sirius' mother kissed Queen Penelope on both cheeks and then shook her hand, "so nice to meet you - so very nice - love to have you in our home."

Sirius wanted to roll his eyes at them. Next, came in the Scottish Rose. And honestly, Sirius found it hard to see why every one thought her so beautiful. She had rosy cheeks, electric blue eyes, sun brown hair that reached her waist. Nothing so special about her. There was nothing interesting and alluring about her and Sirius was now, even more reluctant to sign the papers.

His mother was giving him sharp looks and Sirius suddenly remembered what he had to do. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Rose smiled flirtatiously and slipped her hand in to his. He bent down and kissed her hand as his mother had made him practice.

"You look well," he said, with a slight smile.

"You're free to look, Sirius," she said in her thick Scottish accent. Sirius failed to comment on how slutty that remark was. They all sat down to dine, Orion and Henry in deep discussion about the rebellions in Ireland.

"The country has been a bit unstable ever since the kidnap of the Irish butterfly," Queen Penelope pointed out.

"The Irish butterfly?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Ah, my boy! That is a tale worth telling on this very Royal table!" King Henry took a sip of his wine, "you see, when the King and Queen of Ireland had their first child, she was kidnapped and held hostage."

"Why? By who?" James asked, equally interested as Sirius.

"Who knows? They asked for a large amount of money. The King and Queen payed them and begged them to let them have their daughter back but they refused. They sold her and she has not been seen since."

"Why do they call her the Irish Butterfly?" Lily asked curiously.

"Ah, fair lady, it is because butterflies fly and flutter around the flowers and gardens. She fluttered away from her parents who grieved for years," Orion sighed, "sad story - what a tragedy -"

"Have you tried the roasted lamb, Henry? Please do," Sirius' mother snapped her fingers and a waiter rushed forward and served Henry some of the lamb. Then he went around, refilling all of their cups with wine.

"So, Rose," Sirius' mother said after sipping her drink, "I heard that you're interested in astronomy?"

"Oh, very," she replied with enthusiasm.

"So is our Sirius," she said with a great smile at her eldest son, "ever since he found out he was named after the constellation, he's been addicted to finding out about the stars!"

"Have you spotted Uranus yet?" she asked with wide eyes, "all astronomers are trying to do so."

Sirius snorted, "You need a mega telescope to spot the planet. I tried to, but all I could find was Mars."

"We'll get you both a mega telescope as a wedding present!" Mrs Potter said joyfully, "oh, think of all the discoveries you could make!"

Sirius stiffened up and stared at his mashed potatoes. When no one said anything for a full two minutes, he got up and said, "will you excuse me?" He went out of the Royal Court and into the gardens. He walked over to the lake and leaned weakly against the tree. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to refuse this Scottish family who had signed a treaty with them ever since he was born? Couldn't Rose marry Regulus instead? She was exactly his age and they would be happier together.

Sirius sighed and watched a white butterfly flutter around a bed of Irises. He was reminded of his maid, and he had to admit, there was something about her that made him feel ... happy inside. She was sort of full filling, deep and satisfying, unlike this ridiculous Rose.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Hey every one. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I was on a holiday and I posted this literally the minute before I left. And I must say, twenty two reviews for the first chapter! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Sorry I couldn't update WTSGB today. I'm just really tired after nine hours of driving and want to just cuddle up in my blankets with a Harry Potter book. I wrote this chapter before I left, so I could update. :)

Reviews, please? May I have ten this time?

I PROMISE I will update WTSGB tomorrow! And November Rain in a day or two. I'm just so exhausted! I ended my vacation early just for you guys so please forgive me for updating those stories a little late!

REVIEWS, lovelies!


	3. At The Beginning

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and I want to keep going on  
-_Anastasia

It was very late at night and Sirius was finding it difficult to fall asleep. He twisted and turned in his bed, pondering over his thoughts and agonizing his head. He finally sat up with frustration and went over to his closet, where he hid the good, fine rope that was strong enough for it's intended purpose.

He tied it to one of the very hard and strong pillars in his circular room, climbed out of the window and began to slide down towards the ground. He had done this millions of times to go and meet up with James or when he just needed to clear his head.

As his feet touched the ground, he grinned to himself in victory. He walked through the fields, going past all of the towers and his favourite trees. He had to admit that his father had built a beautiful castle, complete with luscious gardens and beautiful towers and turrets.

Sirius went to his favourite spot, which was a couple of very flat and comfortable rocks next to the lake. The rocks were given shade by a large beach tree that was older than his own father. He sat down on the rocks, rolled up his trousers and dipped his feet into the icy cold water.

Sirius looked up at the building towering over him. It was the tower of the slaves, and even this building was beautiful. This castle would definitely go down in history as one of the most gorgeous and protected castles of all time.

He picked up a pebble and turned it over in his hand, marvelling at the cold smoothness of something so simple. He looked around and saw the bed of Irises and he decided that they were his favourite flowers for they were so beautiful.

He heard music. No...no, not music...some one was singing...no, some one was _humming_...who ever it was, they had a very silky voice that made his insides feel warm. He looked around for the source, but he couldn't find it.

When he looked up, his eyes feasted on the sight of his maid, Iris. She was in her dressing gown, a purple Iris in her hands which she was twirling. She was wearing a see through white dressing gown and was humming as she picked the petals.

And Sirius, for the first time, actually _noticed _her. Her pale skin was almost shining in the light of the new moon, her eyes wide and framed with thick eyes lashes. Her lips were blood red because of the cold and that made her look absolutely stunning.

Sirius shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't _notice _a woman who worked for him no matter how interesting or pretty she was. But he just couldn't stop staring at her face, and he loved her voice...so sweet and feminine, so _tempting_...

He tore his eyes away from her face and leaned his head back into the bark of the beach tree. Closing his eyes, he just enjoyed her music, listening to her wordless singing. He doubted that there was a sound more prettier in the entire universe.

***

On Sundays, Marlene gave some of the slaves a day off. King Orion and the Queen were gone to visit the King of Spain for a few days, so there was no need for the entire staff. Regulus and Sirius were allowed to sleep in on Sundays so Iris was mostly free.

She wore her most treasured garment that day. It was a white dress that apparently, used to belong to her mother. It flowed down nicely and was sleeveless. It was a simple, yet elegant gown and the material felt so nice against her body. Many of the servants were either sleeping in or spending time in the lounge. Iris decided to go out and sit by the lake, even though there were gray clouds in the sky that looked like they would open up and water the Earth any moment. She sat on some of the flat rocks and cooled her feet in the water.

It had been a week since she had begun work and all the stories about Sirius Black proved to be wrong. He was such a gentleman, so kind and caring. When she told Will all about him, he refused to believe her.

"You're sitting in my spot."

Iris turned her head and saw a grinning Sirius. Iris' hand flew up to her throat in surprise and she removed herself from the rocks but he reached out and put his hands on her bare shoulders, not allowing her to move. He whispered, "it's okay."

Iris would have insisted but his hands on her shoulders were doing abnormal things to her body. There was a tingling feeling all over, the strongest under his hands. Her heart was pumping blood all over her body very fast and she was feeling light headed.

Sirius sat down on the rocks next to her and picked up a pebble from the banks of the lake. He threw it across the water, and it made a splashing noise. It accidenly hit a duck and Iris burst out laughing as the duck quacked in surprise and swam away. Sirius smiled at her four year old laugh.

"You surprised the duck," Iris chuckled. She saw two butterflies fluttering around the tree. She reached out her hand, extending her index finger. The white butterfly swooped down and placed itself on her finger.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked, surprised as he eyed the butterfly on her finger.

Iris shrugged, "I don't exactly know. I've always been able to get butterflies or animals to come to me. Mrs Jagger always told me that I had magic but I never believed her."

"You don't believe in magic?" Sirius asked her.

"Sire, when you've lived a life of hardship like mine, you have no choice," Iris said sadly, looking down at the butterfly.

Sirius suddenly slid a finger under her chin and coaxed it up. Iris felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked into his gray eyes. They took her breath away and she had to concentrate on breathing as he said, "those who don't believe in magic will never find it."

Iris looked down, not able to stand the intensity of his gaze. She blew on her fingers and the butter fly fluttered away, joining it's mate. Iris sighed and rested her chin on her knees which she was hugging to her chest.

"Who is Mrs Jagger?" Sirius asked, bending down to pick up another pebble.

"She and Mr Jagger brought me up," Iris answered. When Sirius looked confused, Iris continued, "my parents died when I was really young. So they sold me to an old merchant who is Mr Jagger. Or...well, was Mr Jagger. He's dead now."

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said as he threw the pebble across the water.

"Oh, don't be!" Iris said quickly, blood rushing to her cheeks, "he lived a long and happy life."

"I'm sorry about your parents, too," Sirius said and he put his hand on hers and squeezed it. Iris stopped breathing. Since when was a Prince allowed to console a poor servant who worked for him? But the pleasure filled tingling feeling prevented her from pulling her hand away.

"I never knew them. And Mr and Mrs Jagger never really let me feel sad," Iris smiled. Sirius suddenly got up and stretched out his hand. Iris stared at him and then at his hand.

"Come on, let's take a walk," he said.

Iris bit her lip, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to. Shall I ask Marlene?"

"Marlene works for me and I say that you're coming for a walk with me...unless you don't want to," he added quickly, hesitation flashing across his face. Iris assured him by taking his hand and standing up. Sirius smiled at her warmly and then plunged his fists inside the pockets of his trousers.

"So have you accepted the proposal?" Iris asked him, "not that it's any of my business..."

"Why not?" Sirius asked with a charming smile, "you're a friend of mine. You have a right to ask."

Iris sighed sadly. He needed to realize that she was just a poor servant and that it wasn't right to treat her like a person with a position as high as his. After all, he was a prince and she was ... a maid.

"So have you accepted? Is that why your parents have gone?" Iris asked, the wind blowing and making her hair fly.

Sirius sighed and shook his head, "no, I haven't signed the papers. And I'm not planning on signing them either."

"Why not?" Iris asked. The servant tower was now not in sight and Iris began to worry. Would Marlene be mad at her? What if she lost her job?

Sirius looked up at the gray sky, "imagine that you're getting forced to marry some one, who is average looking -"

Iris burst out laughing, "isn't the Scottish Rose the most beautiful woman on the planet?"

"Do you think beauty is every thing? No! I want depth. Her mind is so shallow! I can't even - I just don't want to marry her and my parents will force me. The entire country will start hating me because Scotland will probably organize a war against us, then. For the treaty was signed and a promise was made."

"But you deserve to be happy, as well," Iris said, "I don't think the country will hate you. Well...the women wont any way."

Sirius burst out laughing and Iris smiled. As they conversed, the sky ripped apart and the Heavens rained down on them. In just a matter of seconds, Iris' thin, white dress was soaked and her lips turned almost blue. Sirius didn't fail to realize how kissable they looked.

"Come inside, I'll ask them to get you some fresh clothes," Sirius said over the pounding rain. His hair were plastered to his face, his gray eyes wide. His white shirt was drenched and it was sticking to his chest, emphasizing his well defined muscles...

Iris shook her head, shivering violently, "I'll just go back to the servant tower -"

"That is a ten minute walk, Iris. You might catch a cold or pneumonia if you stay in the cold rain for long. It's okay. Just come inside. Marlene need not know." At the last four words, Iris nodded unwillingly.

Sirius placed his hand on the small of her back and she shivered with pleasure as he led her inside. They were not seen by any one as he took her into his chamber. He let her warm up by the fire place as he went to get her a dress from the maid's laundry room. He picked up one of the plain, black dresses and went back into his chamber. She was waiting there, shivering with her hands rubbing her arms. Her hair were dripping wet, her lips blood red.

"Here," Sirius gave her the dress and also passed her a towel. She looked hesitant to change in front of him. He chuckled and walked away to his own closet, where he changed out of his own wet clothes.

After pulling on black trousers and a grey button down shirt, he grabbed a towel and began to dry his wet hair. He walked out of the room and saw that Iris was still in her dress, her hands on her back, trying to unzip the dress, but the zip was stuck.

"Do you need help?" Sirius asked. Iris was silent before nodding unwillingly. Sirius smiled to himself and walked forward. He tugged on the zip, and his hand brushed her pale skin and she shivered. As he pulled the zip down slowly, her breathing unevened a bit. Sirius marvelled at the smoothness of her skin and how slender and perfect her back was.

"Thank you," Iris said breathlessly. Sirius nodded and walked to the balcony, where he entertained himself by watching the rain. Iris changed into the black dress and let her white gown dry by the fire. She was not sure of whether to join Sirius or not. Maybe she should just leave.

When she looked out, towards the balcony, Iris saw that the muscles on his back were stiff and he looked tense and troubled. She decided it was best to leave him alone and went through the door, with a heavy heart.

* * *

Some one mentioned that they would like a chapter with Iris/Sirius action. Well, there you go. :) I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter.

Thank you for your reviews! You rock beyond words. So ... fifteen this time? PLEASE?

I'll be updating soon so please don't stop reading. ;)


	4. Electrical Storm

_Let's see colours that have never been seen  
Let's go places no one else has been  
You're in my mind  
All of the time  
But I know that's not enough  
If the sky could crack  
There must be some way back  
To love and only love  
-_Bono

Sirius sighed with relief as he heard her exit the room. In the last few minutes, he forgot all about being a gentleman as this ... wild beast took over him. All Sirius wanted to do was to shove her up against a wall, and kiss her until her lips were swollen to twice their size.

Now, he had another reason not to marry the Scottish Rose. Add that to another dozen of reasons. Now that Iris had come along, he actually had some one in his life who he desired. And desired not only in the sexual way, like other men. He absolutely adored talking to her for such rich words came from her beautiful lips, he wanted to comfort her and make her believe that magic could be found in the most unexpected corners.

Sirius ruffled his hair and walked back into his room. He threw himself on his King sized bed and groaned loudly into his pillow. Why was God being so cruel towards him? Why had he taken a fancy to a _servant_, of all people? If only _she_ was the Scottish Rose...

The door suddenly opened and he saw James and Remus walk in, both of them drenched because of the rain but still wearing their good natured grins.

However, when they saw Sirius and his grave expression, they sat down and asked what was wrong.

"You were right," Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"We're always right," Remus chuckled, "but what are we right about this time, Sirius? Is is because of that horse James -"

"I like her," Sirius said, interrupting Remus. James and Remus shared an alarmed look as Sirius said, "I like a _maid_. And she's so tempting. Like a glass of that firewhiskey we had in Northumberland."

Remus stared at him, not having regained his ability to speak but James said, "Padfoot, this will be so complicated. She's a maid. She works for you! There's no way you can marry her!"

Sirius frowned, "do you think I _wanted_ to take a fancy to her? No! This will only make me more miserable that I already am!"

Remus sighed and whispered, "maybe it's just a crush. A passing feeling. Maybe it will leave your heart in a couple of days."

Sirius groaned, "I don't think it's a 'passing feeling', Moony. I actually like her and I think she is ... " Sirius could find the right word, she was so many things at once. Such a perfect and interesting girl he had never met in his entire life.

"She's not as pretty as the Scottish Rose," Remus tried to make Sirius feel better.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT LOOKS! It's what she says that I find alluring! It's what she does that tempts me! And from my opinion, she's one million times prettier than that Scottish bimbo," Sirius finished bitterly. Why couldn't any one understand that looks didn't mean the world to him?

"What are you going to do, Sirius?" James asked, sympathetically. He knew how much pain and trouble his friend was going through and he wanted to do all he could to ease it and make the road a bit smoother.

"I guess I just...have to avoid her," Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

Remus bit his lip, "hang on, wasn't she appointed as YOUR personal maid?" When Sirius nodded, Remus looked at him pointedly, "well, I'm _dying_ to know how you're planning on avoiding her then."

"I'll just have to figure something out," Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. Behind his closed lids, he saw her face. She wore a teasing smile and he ached to just brush his lips across hers and feel their softness ...

***

Iris stepped into Sirius' chamber and drew back the velvet curtains to reveal the gray clouds outside. There was not even a single trace of sunshine any where, but Iris didn't mind for she loved rain.

"It is time for you to wake up, Sire," Iris said, her voice soft and weak again as she took in the sight of his sleeping form. Sirius groaned and then sat up, looking at her with cold, hard eyes. Iris was taken aback by the sudden change.

"Thank you," Sirius said, his usual warm tone missing, "you can leave. Now."

Iris nodded and left his chamber, confused to his sudden attitude towards her. Just yesterday, he had asked her to take a walk with him ... and he had gotten her fresh clothes ...

She went to the Kitchens where Will worked as a cook. She sat down on one of the wooden stools and put her elbows on the table, wondering why he was being so rude towards her.

"What's wrong, love?" Will asked as he cooked the Queen's cheese omelet. Iris loved watching him cook because he did it at such a fast rate, and the food always turned out to be perfect despite how carelessly he prepared it.

"I don't know, Will," Iris sighed, "Sirius has suddenly changed ... he's acting like what you told me he was."

"Ah, well, he was bound to crack. No one can be a perfect gentleman for long. Probably just got moody," Will grabbed a plate and put two scones on it and handed then to Iris, "here, try these."

Iris brought the scone up to her lips and tried it. It was marvellous and after complimenting it, Iris hopped off the stool and washed her hands. She was about to leave when Will said, "Oh! And tell Prince Sirius that his parents request his company at breakfast."

Iris gulped and smoothed her skirt as she made her way to Sirius' chamber again. She knocked on the door and he allowed her to come in. She stuck her head through the gap and said, "Sire, the King and Queen request your company at breakfast."

"I don't give a damn about what they request," Sirius pulled on his riding boots, "tell them I would rather go crawl under a rock and die."

With such a hot head, he pulled the door open wider, startling Iris so that she jumped. He stormed past her and went towards the exit. Iris marvelled over his anger, and she noticed how he wouldn't even correct her when she called him "sire".

Her heart pounding in her chest, she went to the Royal Veranda where the Royal family would always have breakfast. When she stepped in and cleared her throat, King Orion and the Queen looked up and smiled at her. She was in their good books for she had managed to get Sirius to every family dinner, without him creating a scene.

"Yes?" King Orion asked.

When Iris spoke, her voice trembled, "His Majesty rejected your invitation and has gone to Master James' house for riding."

The Queen's face fell and she looked away, 'very well - very well - off you go -"

Iris sighed with relief and walked away from the Royal Veranda. She made her way back to the kitchen and spent most of the afternoon, talking and laughing with her only friend, Will. Now that Sirius had turned cold towards her, she had just one friend.

***

At six in the evening, Iris went to Sirius' chamber to ask him to join his parents at tea. She pushed open the door unwillingly and saw that Sirius was sitting on his desk, facing his friends, James and Remus.

"Good evening," Iris said, her voice trembling, "the Queen asked me to ask you t - to join her for t - tea."

James and Remus stared at Iris, wondering why she was so scared. Sirius looked up at her, his gray eyes cold, "Iris, can't you see that I'm entertaining some guests here? Tell the Queen that I wont be able to join her."

"She asked for Master James and Master Remus as well," Iris said, her face drained of colour and her lower lip trembling. What would the Queen do if she found out that she had failed to bring her son to a event twice?

"God Dammit, Iris!" Sirius raised his voice and Iris' eyes widened at his unkindness, "can't you see I'm bloody busy?"

Iris sighed deeply, "forgive me, Sire."

She was sure Sirius was about to say something but she slammed the door roughly, so that she couldn't hear him. It would be useless to deny the fact that she was hurt. She thought that Sirius was her friend as he has said so herself. And now his unkindness had her reduced to tears.

***

Sirius was in his room, reading a book by the fire place when some one knocked on his door. After allowing them to come in, he saw Dorcas, a maid who had been with them since before he was born. She was an old, plump lady who was very good hearted and kind.

"May I come in, Sirius?" she asked, her lofty voice making Sirius smile.

"Why, of course, Dorcas. You don't even need to ask," Sirius said, pointing to the chair across him. Dorcas smiled at him and heaved her great body on to the chair, wincing a little, "ah, my back will be the death of me."

Sirius bit his lip, "please get yourself checked, Dorcas. It could be something -"

"On to more important matters now, dear," Dorcas interrupted him, "now tell me, what have you done to that poor girl, Iris to reduce her to tears? She asked Marlene if she could resign today. She wants to leave."

Sirius felt terrible. His heart dropped down when he heard that he had made an angel cry. It went against all that he had tried to be in his twenty one years, "she...she wants to resign?"

Dorcas nodded, "she thinks you hate her. She's quite upset, mind you. What did you say to her?"

"I ... I was ... she thinks I hate her?" Sirius asked incredulously. How could she think that he hated her when his heart burned with the passion he felt for her? How was it even possible for her to think so? It seemed like such a ridiculous thought to him.

"I'm afraid so, dearie," Dorcas sighed, "she's going to make her leave official tomorrow in front of the King and Queen."

Sirius sighed mournfully and leaned back in his arm chair, closing his eyes. What had he done now? He didn't realize that he was being so unkind towards her that he made a woman cry. He had been so cruel that he had actually convinced her wordlessly to leave. "Can you ... can I see her?"

Dorcas smiled and slapped her thigh with delight, "ah ha! That's my boy! Now, I was thinking ... I know for a fact that she wakes up every morning at five to pray and to just watch the sun rise. The best time to go to her would be during dawn because it would be discreet. I will come and open the door at ten minutes past five. What do you say?"

Sirius nodded, "I think it's a good plan. Thank you, Dorcas."

So Sirius stayed up all night, reading a novel until the far away giant clock of the town told him that it was five in the morning. The first rays of sunshine were breaking out from the sky, making it seem like a pool of mixed paints. Pink, orange, yellow, golden ... it wasn't difficult to see why Iris liked to wake up every morning and watch the sun make it's way to the sky.

Sirius pulled on his black trousers and a pale blue button down. He grabbed the rope and climbed down towards the ground. As his feet touched the cool grass, that was still wet from the pouring rain earlier that night. He plunged his fists into his pockets and began to walk through the fields, towards the servant towers.

As soon as he reached the building, he pushed open the door. Thank God Dorcas had remembered, for she had a memory that could not be trusted. He walked by the lounge, and then up the stairs. Dorcas had told him that her room was at the top of the tower. Sirius sighed and began to climb the one hundred and three steps.

He reached her room and knocked very quietly. When he heard nothing, he entered for he did own this tower and it was his right. He saw that Iris wasn't really awake. She was asleep on her bed, wearing nothing but an extremely short dress that didn't even cover her knees. Her body was twisted with the sheets, her hair spread all over the pillow and her eye lids closed, a small smile upon her face.

Sirius felt the corners of his lips pull up in a smile. What a beautiful site she was! So feminine ... so sweet ...

Sirius smiled and went over to her bed. He sat down on the empty side and pulled his legs up, so that he was practically ON the bed with her. He ached to stroke her silky hair, but he clenched his hands ... stopping himself from doing so ...

But he couldn't help it. He reached out and pushed the hair that was covering her face away. His hand was as light as a feather but it still woke her up. She stretched a bit, mumbling something in her sleep. She yawned and then looked up and saw his face.

Iris gasped and sat up, pulling the covers around her body to cover it for she was dressed quite inappropriately. Her chocolate coloured eyes were wide with shock and (Sirius felt sad as he noticed) fear.

"Your Majesty - what - how -?" Iris stuttered, beginning sentences but not completing them. Sirius chuckled and sat up, so that he was at her eye level. He put his hands on her bare shoulders and she shivered.

"I don't hate you," Sirius whispered. Iris' eyes widened, but he continued, "I don't hate you one little bit. Actually, I like you quite a lot. More than I should. And I command you to stay. You are not to leave this castle, am I understood?"

Iris stared at Sirius for a moment before nodding. Her entire body was trembling, and she looked so afraid. Like a child, waiting for a spanking. Sirius felt so terrible because he was the cause for damaging the little confidence she had.

Sirius slid a finger under her chin, coaxing it up so that her head tilted back a bit. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and he heard Iris take a shuddering gasp of air. Sirius looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. He pressed down on the bed and then stood up.

"Good," he whispered, "because I don't fancy you leaving ... because you're the only personal maid I've ever had that I actually like."

He watched as her chocolate eyes lit up like a child and her trembling lower lip, joined it's partner in a smile that illuminated her pale face. Sirius smiled back at her and chuckled, "see you in ... three hours."

He left her room, feeling quite pleased with himself.


	5. Walk On

You could have flown away  
A singing bird, in an open cage  
Who will only fly  
Only fly for freedom  
-Bono

Iris was seated on one of the wooden stools in the Royal kitchen, chatting with Will. She told him all about how Sirius came to her in the morning, and asked her to stay. Will looked at her with a weird expression upon his very thoughtful face.

"Would you mind telling me why you're looking at me with that expression?" Iris asked, as she sipped her coffee. Will kept on looking at her, and raised his thick eye brow. He shook his head.

"What?" Iris asked, a little annoyed with him. Iris was greatly puzzled, for he was looking at her like he was furious at something she had done. She wanted him to spit it out but he was very reluctant. She wondered why.

Will sighed, "I'm just marvelling at how absolutely dim you are."

"I am not dim!" Iris defended herself. That was a horrible thing to say! Especially to a lady. She looked at Will crossly and demanded, "why would you say that? Have I done something to upset you, Will?"

"I just can't believe you don't realize why Black has been so pleasant towards you," Will snorted, "I thought you were sharp, Iris. And I wouldn't have taken you as one of those other women who succumb to men just because of the money in their pockets or because of how handsome they are!"

Iris was so offended. She stared at him and asked, "excuse me? What are you trying to say? That I - me, a poor servant - that I _like _Sirius Black, who is the heir to the throne and the son of the Great King, Orion?"

Will smiled fakely. A smile that didn't touch his hazel eyes, "not so dim after all! You caught up with me in a matter of seconds! Bravo, Iris!"

"Will, I am no scarlet woman. I do not fancy the prince and even if I did, it would be stupid of me to because Sirius Black will never, in a billion years, like me back. And even if he did, do you really think his parents will allow him to marry me?"

Will didn't say anything as he stirred his coffee. Iris was suddenly curious, "why do you care, any way?"

Will looked up, his hazel eyes ablaze as he stared at Iris, "m - me? I do not care! I just don't wish to see you get hurt because I fancy you as a younger sister, Iris. And I've seen Sirius Black with women and how he treats them -"

"He treats them wonderfully! He's a perfect gentleman," Iris rushed to Sirius' defence, "I think I would know better than you any way, Will. Seeing as I, myself, am a lady, and I see him and converse with him every single day."

Will returned to his coffee, and did not say any more to Iris. Iris sighed and looked down at her cup, her head swimming with complicated thoughts. She was trying to sort them out, when Marlene entered the kitchen and announced, "Iris, maid of Sirius Black, King Orion and the Queen ask for you."

There were many whispers amongst the servants and slaves, and they all looked at Iris pityingly. For getting called to the King and Queen meant losing your job.

She walked out of the kitchen and tried to ignore the staring. As she passed through the corridors and walked on the thick, red carpet, she realized that her pounding heart was the noise that was polluting the silence in the castle.

She entered the Royal Court, where Kind Orion and Queen Virgo were having a conversation in whispers so that the servants surrounding them wouldn't register a single thing they said.

"Ah, maid of Sirius Black, come before me," King Orion said, his lips twisted in a greasy smile that scared Iris, rather than assuring her. She stepped forward and bowed. Unlike their son, the King and Queen acknowledged her sign of respect and smiled at her.

"I understand that you have now, settled comfortably in the house of my forefathers?" the Queen asked, her cold, gray eyes making Iris think of silver ice.

"Yes, very well, your highness," Iris said, her voice shaking and her lower lip trembling.

"And you have no complaints against my disobedient son, Sirius Black?" King Orion asked, peering at Iris with curiosity.

"Absolutely none," Iris said at once.

"We are very pleased with you, I hope you know," the Queen said suddenly, her eye brows raised, "not once have I come across a maid, including the ancient Dorcas, that managed to get my son to all family events."

Iris smiled but it soon left her face as her fear for the Royal rulers took over. The Queen continued with her praise, "you seem to be able to convince him. Something I haven't been able to do so, myself, despite the fact that he is my own flesh!"

"Which is why we ask you of this great favour, child," King Orion said seriously.

"F - favour?" Iris stuttered, "forgive me, your Majesty but I fear that I have nothing to give you that will be of any use."

"You have some sort of control over my son. I want you to talk him into marrying the Scottish Rose."

"M - me? Forgive me, Sire, but do you not think that this is a matter more important than letting it rest in the hands of a poor servant?" Iris asked desperately. How could SHE talk him into doing something he would rather die than do?

"We do realize the great risk, of course. But you have managed to convince him into doing this before. Who says you wont do it again?"

"But Sire, this is a life based decision! And what if I do not succeed?"

The King and Queen shared a look, "then you will lose your position as maid of Sirius Black and will become an ordinary servant."

Iris was appalled, "what if I do not accept?"

"Well, we have no right to force you," King Orion said with a sly smile.

Iris exhaled with relief and was about to turn towards the exit, when the Queen said in a loud, ringing voice, "I hear you're working here to pay off the bills of your step mother, Dorothy Jagger?"

Iris stiffened at the sound of her step mother's name. She turned back to the Royal rulers, a questioning look on her face as she nodded as an answer to their questions. The Queen continued with a smile, "if you succeed in making him sign the papers, we will provide you step mother with a grand cottage of her very own and she will never have to pay the bills or taxes again."

Iris was dumbstruck. Why did the reward have to be so sweet, yet the punishment so bitter? When she imagined the smile on the old lady's face, Iris' heart fluttered and she found herself saying, "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

"Excellent," the King smiled greasely. Iris bowed and turned away from them, her heart beating faster than ever under her chest.

***

"Iris, will you be a dear and please clean up for me?" Will asked, rubbing his eyes. The black bags under them were enough to tell Iris that he was sleep deprived. Feeling sorry for the poor fellow, she took his cleaning cloth and set to work.

"You're a darling," Will grinned at her, before disappearing from the kitchen. Iris was almost finished with her work when there was a knock on the door. She turned around and came face to face with a grinning Sirius Black, who asked:

"Anything for the disobedient son to devour?"

Iris stared at him like a fool before saying, "oh, y - yes. Of course."

She pulled out one of the wooden stools and he sat down on them, resting his elbows on the counter.

"Why did you miss supper, Sire?" Iris asked timidly as she poured some freshly squeezed wine into a goblet and handed it to him.

"I told you time and time and again, it's Sirius," he said irritably, "and I missed supper because I was helping James devise plans to get the love of his life, Lily Evans under his spell."

Iris blinked at him, wondering if he was just pulling her leg or what he was saying was true. Sirius stared back at her, the corners of his mouth twitching until he finally burst out laughing.

"You know, you have a very twisted sense of humor," Iris chuckled.

"Better a twisted sense of humor than none whatsoever," Sirius smiled, sipping his wine. Iris reheated some of the roast the family had for dinner and quickly prepared a salad and served him.

"Eat something as well," Sirius said, shoving the plate towards her. Iris' eyes widened a bit with surprise.

"N - no, oh, no, I'm fine," she said quickly.

"I don't like to eat in the presence of some one who is not doing the same," he smiled at her. Iris sighed and made herself a cup of tea. She sat down on the seat opposite to him, sipping her drink quietly.

"May I -" Iris cleared her throat , "may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Sirius stabbed the roast with his fork.

"Sire ... what is the true reason for you refusal to the Scottish Rose?"

Sirius sighed and looked up at her through his eye lashes, his gray eyes melting her heart. They were so different from his mother's, even though they were the same, "have you ever seen my friend, Remus with his fiance, Dora?"

"Yes, I have," Iris replied.

"Have you seen the depth of their relationship?" Sirius asked miserably.

"Well ... yes."

Sirius sighed, "if I marry the Scottish Rose, I'll never have that."

Iris chuckled, "aren't men NOT supposed to want true love?"

Sirius laughed, "yes, well. James and I are a special breed."

Something opened up between the both of them and Sirius and Iris were laughing like maniac, like hyenas set loose, even though the joke wasn't that funny.

"You've," Iris choked out, "you've got a spot over there."

"Where?" Sirius questioned, raising his hand.

"There," Iris pointed vaguely. Sirius cleaned the clean corner of his mouth with the napkin.

"No - THERE," Iris pointed at the other corner. When he dabbed at the wrong corner again, Iris lost her patience, "oh, give it her." She grabbed the napkin and coaxed his chin up and pressed the napkin to his face. It wasn't until she met his eyes that she realized that her hands were on him.

She let go quickly and cleared her throat. Turning towards the sink, she drained her cup and began to clean the dishes. She heard the wood screech and suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders, burning the skin. He was so close that she could feel his body heat. He bent down and pressed his lips to her cheek, "thank you."

With a last smile, he left the kitchen. Iris was still recovering from the jolt of electricity that she experienced when he touched her skin with his lips. She brushed her tingling cheek with her finger, still staring after him. She shook her head and smacked her forehead with her palm.

Will was right.

She had fallen for Sirius Black.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I was just so busy updating the chapters of When The Stars Go Blue. Any way, I hope you all like this chapter.

Have you noticed how Iris simply refuses point black to call him Sirius in front of him? :)


End file.
